Really
by STANathanXOox
Summary: This is a Jo and Henry fic. When Jo finds out she's pregnant with Henry's child she's scared. Will Henry accept it? (A couple years in the future) May also be slightly Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

I found myself double checking the packaging, re-reading the instructions and then dropping it when I double checked the pregnancy stick in my hand. How could this be possible? I mean it shouldn't be impossible, he was immortal. Wasn't he? There should be no way that he was able to have children. There was a knock on the door

"Jo is everything alright?" Lt. Reece asked

"Uh yeah everything's fine" I lied. I scolded myself for lying to my boss but I wasn't entirely sure this even made sense to me yet, but I needed to find him. Today was his day off and I knew were he would be, down in his basement writing up notes on his latest escape from death and after he was finished that he would go upstairs and spend the afternoon with Abe. Shoving the stick into my pocket and chucking the box into the bin I walked back out into the station and was about to walk back to my desk when I felt the churning in the pit of my stomach and a horribly foul odour, that seemed to be coming from Detective Hansen's Turkish wrap. I turned around and ran into the bathroom, making it to the sink before dry retching. I sighed and ran my hand over my forehead, feeling the little perspiration that had formed there. There was another knock on the door this time from Detective Hansen

"Jo is everything alright?" he asked and I thought of lying again but decided against it, walking to the door and opening it

"Just feeling a little ill" I told him and he took a step back. I nodded at him as I walked past him a way of thanks for not trying to weasel a confession out of me. I made my way to Lieutenant Reece's office and knocked on the door.

"Uh Lieutenant, I was wondering if I may have the afternoon off?" I asked and she looked up from her the file she was reading, and dropped it

"Is everything alright detective?" she asked

"No Ma'am, I feel quite ill" I said and she looked me up and down and nodded

"Yes you do, go home and get some rest detective. Drink lots of flat soda or ginger beer. I don't want to see you in here until you are 100%, so if that means you take a week then do so, use some of your vacation time if you must but don't risk yourself or others on the job if you are unwell" she said and I nodded

"Thank you Lieutenant" I said and she nodded, dismissing me. So I made my way over to my desk and grabbed my bag and my jacket. Before making my way over to the elevator.

I drove home, which was the apartment that was above Abe and Henry's store. I'd known Henry for four years now. The first ten months of our friendship were fine, we got to know each other and spent quite a bit of time together in and out of work, so when Henry asked me out on a date I accepted and from there our relationship turned into what it is now. We'd been living together now for almost 18 months and he had proposed just over three months ago now. I had found out his secret during our first month of dating, when Henry had jumped in front of a bullet for me and I watched him die in front of me. It still shocked me that his "dying" words were "phone Abe". That had me questioning everything I knew about him but he told me everything after that, every single piece of his history. About Nora and Abigail and how he and Abigail had adopted Abe during the 1940's. I knew about them having to move every couple of years and that this was the longest he'd ever stayed in one area before.

When I had parked the car in the alley behind the building that actually served as the entrance to the apartment as well as the entrance at the side of the store. I walked up the stairs and unlocked the front door before walking through and locking it again. I walked through into the lounge and saw that Abe wasn't in the room but assumed that he was probably down in the store. I made my way into Henry and my bedroom before dropping my bag on the dressing table and heading to the wardrobe to hang up my coat before deciding that I needed to get out of my work clothes and put on something a little more comfortable. So I put on a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitted t-shirt before heading into the kitchen and grabbing myself a glass out of the cupboard and pouring a drink of soda water, hoping that the fizzy water would stop the churning in my stomach. I headed downstairs into the store after that and saw Abe sitting at his desk, he looked up and smiled

"Hello Jo, your home early" he stated and I nodded

"I wasn't feeling too good" I said and he frowned

"I don't think its something you will catch Abe" I said and he nodded

"Good cause I'm not as young as you two any more and can't fight away illness as well as I used to" he said and I made my way over to him and kissed his cheek

"Love you Abraham" I said making my way over to the trap door that led down to Henry's basement.

"By the way he's been down there for the last five hours and he didn't even have breakfast, I think he's mopping because you weren't here when he woke up this morning" Abe said and I smiled. This wasn't the first time that Henry had slept in on his day off and when he did I was usually gone so he packed a sad until I came home.

"Don't worry Abe I'll get him out of his funk" I said and Abe sighed

"I didn't need to know that Jo" he said and I chuckled as I made my way down the stairs.

I saw Henry sitting at his desk writing in his journal and was about to leave him to it before I remembered that there was something that we HAD to discuss. So I made my way up to him, sneaking up behind him and wrapping my arms around him as I kissed his cheek. I felt him relax into my embrace as I continued to kiss my way to the pressure point behind his ear.

"Jo" he moaned and I smiled against his warm skin. Feeling the churning in my stomach again I let go of him and stood up straight before rushing over to the cubicle that he had in the far corner of the basement. I heard him rush over with me and felt as he held my hair back from my face. This time however I did lose the contents of my stomach, which was only marginally worse than dry retching. When I sat back and had wiped my mouth, Henry helped me to my feet as he helped me walk over to the spare seat that he had brought down here a couple of months ago. When he was sure that I wasn't going to fall off the seat he dragged his own chair closer to mine and sat in it, grasping my hands in his as I sorted through my thoughts.

"Is this why you were sent home early from work?" Henry asked and I nodded

"Sort of" I told him and he looked at me confused. But I wasn't going to talk about that just yet

"Henry did you and Abigail ever try having a child together?" I asked and he looked at me even more confused now

"We had Abraham" he said and I shook my head

"No I mean one that you had conceived yourself?" I asked and he nodded

"We tried, on our second honeymoon, when Abe was in high school but nothing ever happened. We found out later on that it was because Abigail couldn't carry a child, she had a medical problem where her uterus wasn't strong enough to support the growth of a growing baby" he explained and I nodded taking it all in

"But you can have children?" I asked and he looked at me

"I'm not sure, I mean I never really tried too apart from with Abigail. But I don't know if I will pass on my gene where my offspring will be immortal too. I just I don't know if I could live with that" he said and I frowned, he was watching me intently now before he gasped

"Are you pregnant?" he asked and I looked up at him and said

"I think so" he looked at me and saw that I wasn't excited about it and that I was trying to avoid eye contact

"Jo, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked getting down off his chair and kneeling in front of me

"I don't know" I whispered and he moved one of his hands trying to lift my chin so that I was looking at him

"What is it Jo?" he asked and I felt the tears rush down my cheeks

"I'm scared Henry, I mean its not like I can live forever. I'm already close to forty and with each passing day the chances of my pregnancy being a safe one lessen. I don't want anything to happen to our baby Henry, I don't want to leave our child. I want to spend everyday with you as we watch our child grow and raise their own family but I can't do that because I'm going to continue to age and I'm going to miss out" I said, fully sobbing now. I felt Henry wrap his arms around me and hold me close as I cried. But his reassurances and the soothing circles he was drawing on my back was what calmed me down.

"I know there is a risk Jo and I know you are scared. But there isn't anyone else that I would like to share the rest of my life with, as we watch our child grow and the best we can do is take things one day at a time. I love you so much Jo" he said and I smiled slightly

"How is it that you know the right thing to make me feel better?" I asked and he smiled

"I just know you" he said and I smiled

"I love you Henry" I said and he leant forward and kissed me

"I love you too Jo" he said and I smiled.

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first time writing a Forever fanfic. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Henry held me in his arms as we tried to work out exactly what to do. Sure he had said a couple of things to make me feel better but that wasn't always a good thing. I had so many questions running through my head right now it wasn't even funny. What were we going to do? How were we going to make things work? Why did this have to happen now? When things between Henry and I were just beginning to become so good. I mean Henry and I had only been engaged for three months wasn't that too soon for this to happen? As I thought about it I remembered the night of our engagement party which was the night after Henry had proposed and had only had a couple of close friends from work and of course Abe, as well as my mother and father though with them being divorced it was slightly awkward for all.

"Jo what are you thinking about?" Henry asked and I shook my head before looking at him

"What was that Henry?" I asked and he smiled, intertwining our fingers together.

"I asked what you were thinking about" he stated and I smiled

"I was thinking about our engagement party and how my parents kept on embarrassing themselves. But them I remembered after everyone left and how we made sweet sweet love down here and in our bedroom" I said nibbling his neck and felt him shift slightly as he chuckled

"Ah yes that beautiful night" he said gently pulling my face up to meet his own

"Were you thinking of re-enacting that moment?" he asked and I smiled

"I would Henry but Abe is upstairs, besides I was thinking you might want to accompany me whilst I go see my doctor and you and I can continue this later" I said kissinv passionately one last time before jumping up out of the chair and running upstairs.

Henry was out of his seat and chasing me up the stairs, when we were both in the shop he caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close kissing me heatedly before we heard Abe clearing his throat. Breaking apart I looked toward Abe and saw that he had an elderly couple with him.

"Ah its so nice to see young couples in love" the elderly women said clasping her hands together as she looked at her husband

"Yeah yeah whatever" the guy said turning back to Abe to finish his business transaction. We waited for the couple to leave so that we could tell Abe we were going out for a couple of hours so when Abe nodded and let us leave without explanation, Henry and I looked at each other confused.

I drove us to the doctors office and was grateful as I always was when Henry opened the door for me. He was always the gentleman. I went up to check in and said that I would like to see my doctor. The receptionist smiled and nodded as I gave her my details.

"Alright Ms Martinez if you will take a seat Doctor Harris will be out to see you shortly" she said, I nodded my thanks before heading toward the seat that Henry had saved for me. As I sat in the seat Henry grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled at me before kissing my cheek and whispering

"Everything will be fine Jo" and I looked at him and saw something in his eyes that reassured me. I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Jo Martinez" Dr. Harris called and I stood, Henry keeping a hold of my hand. As we walked toward the room Henry looked at me and smiled at me, I smiled back remembering the reassurance that he had given me. I sat in the chair closest to the desk and Henry sat next to me.

"Ah Jo you brought Henry" she said, the last time I brought Henry with me I had been for a check up after a bullet wound had grazed my arm, and he had been there to see if there was anything that he could do to help me recover, at that stage in our relationship we were newly dating and she was one of the first people to find out.

"Yeah I did" I said and she nodded looking toward me and then at Henry

"Its nice to see you again Henry" she said and Henry smiled politely

"Its nice to see you again Dr. Harris" Henry said and she nodded. Turning her attention back to me she asked

"Now what brings you here today Jo?" and I looked to Henry, at his nod and the reassuring squeeze to my hand, Dr. Harris seemed to catch the glimmer of my engagement ring and gasped

"Wow congratulations" she said and I looked at her slightly confused before I looked down at my hands and noticed my engagement ring

"Oh right, thank you" I said and Henry nodded.

"Alright back to why you are here. What can I do for you Jo?" she asked and I smiled slightly

"I think I might be pregnant" hearing this she typed it down on her computer before turning toward me and checking my vitals. When she had jotted those down she started asking me questions

"When was the last time you had your period?"

"It finished about three days before our engagement party" I said and she nodded jotting that down

"And have you had any morning sickness? Been feeling a little sluggish or fatigued?" she asked and I thought about it, I had been feeling rather more tired lately and I had morning sickness today for the first time

"I uh had been feeling quite sick today. I took a pregnancy test because I had this weird feeling and it was odd that I hadn't had my period. I did the test and when the results came back I felt sick at the realisation. I talked to my boss and told her I wasn't feeling 100% and she told me to go home and get some rest. I arrived home and told Henry my suspicions and vomited before we came here. As for feeling sluggish and tired, now that you mention it I have been feeling quite tired" I told her and she nodded

"I will do a blood test to make sure but from what you have told me I have no doubt in my mind that you are indeed pregnant. If that is the case the reason for the sluggishness and exhaustion is because the first trimester is considered the most vital in the development, as the placenta is growing and trying to carry the vital nutrients and fluids to your growing foetus" she explained as she did the blood test. Knowing that if it weren't for Henry I would probably have fainted at the sight of my own blood I sat there feeling a little nauseas and as I felt like puking my guts up Dr. Harris handed me a bucket to puke into. Henry was holding my hair away from my face as Dr. Harris said that she would be back in the next twenty minutes or so with the results from the blood test.

When I had finished vomiting and felt a little better I leaned against Henry as he wrapped an arm around me and rubbed circles on my back, calming me down. I turned into his side like I usually did when I didn't feel my best and just breathed in the familiar scent of the man I loved and hating the fact that a needle had been the cause of the latest round of vomiting. I found it funny that I could deal with the sight of gruesome bodies and crime scenes with blood and organs but I couldn't deal with the sight of seeing my own blood. It had made Henry laugh when I had told him about it, though a lot of my fears had to be honest. They were all pathetic fears really, like the fear of chickens which he had laughed about for weeks, until he actually saw me at a crime scene where there had been chickens left and were pecking at the dead body. He had seen the fear and terror in my eyes and knew that if I wasn't on the job in front of my colleagues, I would probably be screaming bloody murder. I felt the kiss to the top of my head and looked up into Henry's eyes smiling at him, he smiled back before leaning down and capturing my lips in his. When he pulled back at the sound of the door opening again he whispered

"I love you Jo" and I smiled as Dr. Harris made her way further into the room.

"Well Henry, Jo it looks like you are pregnant. Congratulations" she said and I felt the smile spread across as I looked at Henry who kissed me again.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you really like this chapter :D Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Harris set up the ultrasound and then warned me about the cool gel that would be placed on my belly. I gasped at how cold it was, the warning was definitely needed. Henry who was seated beside me leaned forward and grabbed my hands. We looked toward the screen as images started flickering across it. As Doctor Harris moved it and zoomed in just a little bit more I gasped seeing the little foetus that was our baby.

"I believe that this is your baby, it looks healthy and like its progressing well. Given how big the foetus is I would estimate that you are 15 weeks, which means you are in the beginning of your second trimester" she said and I felt my mouth drop

"Will I become more sick because of the morning sickness or will that have passed?" I asked

"Typically most mothers get morning sickness around two months, its not unheard off for you to be ill later on. As I said before women become ill because the nutrients and vitamins that baby require are being taken, again you would've also felt tired because the first trimester is the most important during the development of the foetus, and the forming of the umbilical cord is the most tiring process. It's also common for there to be a lack of interest in sex during that time, but you may get the urge to consummate again over the coming months" Doctor Harris explained. Everything she had said made sense and explained a lot about why I had felt so bad.

"When will we be able to find out if we're having a girl or a boy?" I asked

"At about week 17 through to week 20, so at 5 months pregnant is when we can tell for certain if your having a boy or girl" she said and I looked at Henry with the widest smile on my face, in less than two months we will know if we are having a little girl or a boy.

"Well we are all done here would you like pictures of your ultrasound?" Doctor Harris asked and we nodded.

"Alright, while you clean yourself up I'll get the pictures printed and write up the report" she said and I nodded. Henry handed me a couple of tissues to clean my stomach and as I did so I felt this amazing feeling of happiness and love.

I looked toward Henry and felt this undying love for him, and saw the look of hope and wonder in his own eyes. I leant over and kissed him

"I love you Henry" I said and he smiled

"I love you too Jo" he said as we made our way over to Dr. Harris who told us that she would like to see us within the next 2-3 weeks. I nodded, I would have to tell Lieutenant Reece about my pregnancy relatively soon since I was already so far into my pregnancy, and given that there wouldn't be that much time before I would have to be put on desk duty, which I was going to hate. I loved being out in the field where I could examine crime scenes and talk to suspects, I wouldn't be able to do all of that from behind a desk and for me that was something that I had repeatedly tried to avoid.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry whispered as we made our way down the hall back out to the receptionists desk.

"Just thinking about telling Lieutenant Reece and how she's going to put me on desk duty" I said and he looked at me with a sad smile on his face

"I know how much you hate being stuck behind a desk Jo but honestly its for the best" he said and I nodded, I knew that but it was going to take a long time for me to actually be able to accept the whole thing.

I booked my next appointment for the Wednesday three weeks from today, so that it would give Lieutenant Reece enough time to bring in another detective. I knew that whilst I was on desk duty and later on on maternity leave they would have to bring in a new detective to cover for me, but I also knew that Henry wouldn't be allowed out in the field either unless he was going to the crime scene. That was mainly because he wasn't a detective but also because Mike wouldn't take responsibility for him out in the field the way I did, don't get me wrong both men had become quite good friends over the years but that didn't mean that it was a good idea for them to be sent out in the field together.

When we arrived back at home, Abe was in the store sitting behind his desk going over one of his latest finds. He always looked so happy when he had brought something of value.

"Jo, Henry, where did you two disappear to?" Abe asked, I looked toward Henry and he nodded making his way over to the door and turning the open sign to shut. It was only twenty minutes before Abe was to close the store any way.

"Abraham we have something we need to discuss" Henry said and Abe looked between the two of us before he nodded and followed us upstairs into the lounge. I sat on the couch as did Henry and Abe sat on the arm chair opposite us.

"What do we need to discuss?" Abe asked as we were all settled comfortably in the chairs we were in. I looked at Henry and felt the reassuring squeeze to my hand and saw the slight head nod.

"Abe, when we left before Henry took me to the doctors" I started and Abe sat upright leaning forward in his chair reaching out for my hand

"Your not sick are you Jo?" he asked and I shook my head

"No, but I did feel quite ill before. It turns out that one becomes ill during the first trimester. Abe Henry and I are pregnant, we're expecting a baby together" I told him and he looked at me as that seemed to register for him. But when it did his eyes lit up and the widest smile spread across his face

"Your pregnant! Oh my goodness this is some great news! I'm going to be a big brother!" he said happily getting up and making his way over to me and kissing my cheeks

"Thank you Jo" he said doing a little happy dance before he turned around again and asked

"How far along are you?" he asked and I looked at him a smile on my face at his happiness

"15 weeks, I'm in my second trimester now" I said and he nodded

"I remember when Maureen was pregnant during our marriage the first time, but she miscarried when she was six and a half months along, it was the worst feeling" Abe said and I looked between Abe and Henry seeing the pain in Abe's eyes and written all over Henry's face, this was new information for me and I wasn't sure how to process it. I grabbed a hold of Abe's hand and squeezed it gently

"I am so sorry Abraham" I said and he looked at me before coughing and saying

"Yes well that was in the past" he said turning to leave. I felt sorry for him, he hadn't deserved that, nobody deserved to lose their child and nobody deserved to have to go through life knowing that they could never bear a child though there are many people out there that can't.

"Do you think I upset him?" I asked turning to Henry and he looked at me that same sad smile on his face, the same one he got if he talked about Abigail

"I don't think it was you Jo. You just told him our news" he said trying to work out for himself if us telling Abe had been a good idea.

It was later that evening, Henry was in the kitchen making us all dinner when I was walking back from the bathroom and I heard Abe shuffle around in his bedroom. When I heard a sob come from behind the door I pushed the door open slightly and rushed in to the room. Abe was sitting on his bed looking through old photos of him and Maureen, but he was visibly shaking from his crying and I rushed over to him. Sitting next to him on the bed and wrapping my arms around him as he turned into my side and sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed my hand up and down his back trying to sooth him and whispering small reassurances into his ear as he slowly quietened down. When I looked up again I saw Henry standing a couple of steps into the room with a look of love and adoration on his face but also one of jealousy, but when he caught me looking at him he smiled.

"Jo, Abraham. I just thought I would let you know that dinner was ready" he said before looking between Abe and I and leaving the room. When Abe was sure that Henry had left the room he looked up and smiled

"Thank you Jo, I'm alright now really. You can go have some dinner" he said trying to smile to prove that he really was alright. I was about to argue with him and say that he wasn't when my tummy rumbled and he chuckled a little

"Go, you need food Jo. Besides I'll be out in a little while" he said and I looked at him, searching his face

"Promise?" I asked and he nodded

"I promise Jo now go before we have animal control turn up trying to find a lost elephant" he said and I giggled as I left the room.

I sat at the table with Henry and as we ate our meal he kept on looking down the hall toward Abe's room.

"Jo did Abe really seem alright to you when you left?" Henry asked and I smiled reaching out to grab his hand over the table.

"He was a lot better than when I went in" I said and he nodded sadly

"The last time I saw Abraham truly sobbing like that was when his best friend from his time training before going away to Vietnam was killed about three weeks after they all returned from the war" Henry said and I smiled sadly.

"Losing someone is always hard, I mean look at the two of us. But losing a child I can't imagine what that's like, what Abe must've gone through and Maureen. Do you think that was why their marriage broke off?" I asked curious to find out more about this because Abe had never talked about it before.

"I think that's something you and he need to talk about" Henry said and I nodded. Knowing how it was between them and that if a secret was someone else's to tell then they wouldn't spill the beans unless absolutely necessary.

"Partly" Abe said, I looked up at him and saw that he was a lot calmer than he was before.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looked at me

"When Maureen lost the baby it was horrible and hard for the both of us, but our marriage was falling apart long before then. Actually the first time I married her was more to keep her parents at bay than it had been out of love and happiness. She was the love of my life don't get me wrong but we never seemed to connect when things were serious and that was bad from start to finish" Abe explained and I nodded sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that Abe" I said and he nodded

"So was I at the time but I guess now I'm used to being by myself. And its not like I didn't have a well rounded life" he said and I smiled. Abe was such an honest and true man and to hear him talk about his past the way he was made me feel truly accepted by him, in a way that I hadn't been before.

**A/N: Hey guys, I may not be able to update until sometime after the weekend but I will try to have something before next Friday. Please tell me what you think! Feedback is everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of days later when I finally returned to work thanks to Henry coming up with some virus to pull me off the job. Though walking into work and making my way over to my desk and seeing Mike hovering over my desk I knew that I had caused them to be suspicious.

"How are you feeling Jo?" he asked and I smiled

"I'm feeling much better thank you, Mike. How's Karen?" I asked and he smiled

"She's good. Spent a lot of time trying to convince me that I need to take some time off during the holidays to spend it with her and the boys, but she's also been wanting to try for another child. I mean I would love to have another child but I don't think we're ready to go through that again. I mean Josh has just turned eleven and Oliver is eight, I mean it would be so special for us if we had a little girl but I just – I don't know" he said, looking at me to see what my reaction to his confession was. I honestly felt sorry for him, there had been a time when Mike and I were in the drug unit when he had told me that after the complications that Karen had gone through when she was pregnant with Oliver had put them off trying for their little girl, but as Karen was getting closer to her forties she was eager to try one last time for that girl that they had both wished for.

At that moment Lieutenant Reece leaned out her office door

"Jo, can I see you and Dr. Morgan in my office please?" she asked and I nodded about to grab my phone to call him when I turned and saw Henry make his way over to my desk. I smiled at Mike as I got out of my seat and walked toward the Lieutenant's office.

"Have a seat" she said pointing to the two chairs in front of her desk. Henry closed the door and I made my way over to the seat, Henry following behind and sitting in the seat next to me.

"It's good to have you back Jo. You have been missed whilst you've been away, but from a certain glow that you are showing and a slight bump might I say that your return to the field will be short lived" she said and I looked at her in shock, how had she noticed so quickly. She watched me intently as I felt my hands subconsciously find there way to rest on my belly

"Jo?" Lieutenant Reece prompted, I blinked and nodded

"Ah yes Lieutenant I am pregnant" I said and she nodded

"And how far along are you?" she asked and I smiled

"15 weeks" I said and she smiled, before turning completely serious again.

"I'll give you two weeks out in the field where you and Henry can go out in the field together, as long as you take all necessary precautions, such as wearing your vest. After that I will put you on desk duty until such a time where you are to go on maternity leave you shall remain, and possibly participate in interrogations" Lieutenant Reece explained and I nodded, honestly I hadn't expected her to give me the last two weeks out in the field but I was thanking my lucky stars that I had them, I wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to the streets just yet. Lieutenant Reece was now looking toward Henry

"Dr. Morgan, with Jo being pregnant that means you have two choices, one to relinquish your ties to the solving of cases apart from your job as corner or to train and earn your badge and gun. Those are the two options I have for you. Though if you decide the former I will accept your theories and points as long as you are within the building" she said and I Henry seemed to think about it. I smiled inwardly both were great options, I mean Lieutenant Reece could've kicked him out then and there but she didn't she wanted his help and accepted that I was going to be relying on him a lot over the coming months.

"I will have to get back to you on that one Lieutenant, I do believe I will have to discuss my options with my partner and see what she says" Henry said and she nodded

"Of course, just let me know sooner rather than later. You're both dismissed" Lieutenant Reece announced and as I stood Henry took my hand in his.

"Oh and Jo, congratulations!" Lieutenant Reece said as we walked out the door.

When Henry and I exited Lieutenant Reece's office Henry and I made our way over to my desk. We were discussing details to a cold case that I had been working on for the last couple of weeks and had had Henry run ballistics and DNA tests on evidence from a case in 1998. It had gone unsolved due to the forensic team being unable to find prints, but with technology the way it was now Henry had managed to find the clue needed to put the killer behind bars. After Mike sent a couple of Unis away to get the suspect, he shouted Henry and I out to lunch. We headed down to the café just down the road from headquarters, where Mike, Henry and I sat at a table by the window. We ordered our meal before Mike started talking to Henry about the medical side of his and Karen's situation, not being needed in this conversation I zoned out and was rubbing small circles on my belly just thinking about all the different things that we would get to do with our baby once he or she were born. Honestly I was excited to be having a child, it had been something that Sean and I had been talking about just before he passed away, and something that I hadn't really known I'd wanted until I met Henry.

"Jo?" I heard Henry say and I shook my head looking at him and he smiled pointing to the waitress who had arrived with my meal

"Sorry, I guess I just go lost in my thoughts. Thank you" I said smiling at the waitress who smiled and placed the quiche in front of me. I smiled and dug into the meal, not caring what the others thought, I was starving.

"Are you alright Jo?" Mike asked and I saw Henry about to start to say something that wasn't the truth and I shook my head before reaching under the table and squeezing his hand that had been placed on his lap

"I'm fine Mike, as a matter of fact Henry and I have some news" I said and he looked at me a questioning look on his face

"Its nothing bad Mike" Henry said and I watched as he relaxed

"Henry and I are expecting a baby. I'm pregnant" I said and he looked at the two of us excitedly

"Wow congratulations Henry, Jo this is fantastic news" he said a wide smile on his face "how far along are you?" he asked and I smiled

"15 weeks" I said and he smiled

"This is so great, I'm truly happy for the two of you" he said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but have you told Lieutenant Reece yet?" Mike asked and we nodded

"Yeah she kind of guessed this morning when we were called into her office this morning" Henry told Mike and he nodded.

"So how long has she given you in the field?" he asked and I smiled

"I have two weeks left in the field and then I am on desk duty until I go on maternity leave. But she has said that I may be able to participate in interrogations" I told him and he nodded

"You know that we're all going to be watching your six even closer now right?" Mike asked and I nodded, I had been thinking about that. Mike would risk his own life to make sure that nothing was to happen to me and the baby, Henry would literally lay his life on the line, though he could come back and I knew that both of them were going to be looking out for me and making sure that me and the baby stay safe but I already knew that this was going to be a trying time, especially given the fact that I was capable of looking after myself.

"Jo we're going to be doing it to make sure you and the baby stay safe, I don't want to risk anything happening to the two of you" Henry said and I nodded

"I know, but I'm warning you both now. I'm not going to like it one bit" and both of them nodded

"We know Jo" Mike said.

After interrogating the suspect and getting the confession, Henry left to head back down to the morgue to complete his report, and I did the same, making my way over to my desk to fill out the paperwork.

"You guys did good today" Lieutenant Reece said as we handed in our reports an hour later

"Thank you Lieutenant" I said grabbing Henry's hand as we headed out the door. We stopped at my desk so I could grab my bag before we made our way down the three flights of stairs to get to the lobby, instead of waiting in the cue for the elevator. Henry and I were making our way out of the building when Lucas ran up to us

"Henry, Jo. A couple of us were thinking of heading to the bar just down the road for some drinks and a job well done. Would you like to come?" Lucas asked, I looked at Henry and was about to say no when I felt the squeeze come from Henry to say that it was alright.

"Sure we'll go" I said and he smiled. We made our way down the street and entered the bar that the team frequented and upon smelling the all to familiar stench of beer and stale food I felt like gagging. Though I managed to survive and make it to the table, where Mike, Lucas and a couple of other members of the homicide department were sitting. No one seemed to notice my choice of drink apart from Mike who smiled knowingly. I felt a little uneasy being here and worried about the risk but knew that nothing would happen to me or the baby as long as I stayed away from the alcoholic beverages. When Henry stood he tapped his glass with a spoon and he had every ones attention, I was suddenly reminded of how we told the team of our engagement and now here he was doing the same thing with our pregnancy.

"Guys, Jo and I have some very important news to share with you all. And I know she's probably going to hate me for doing this but, she's pregnant. We're expecting a baby" Henry announced. There were roars of congratulations and cheers and laughter and one of the guys slapped Henry on the back and said rather drunkenly

"I knew you had it in you" which caused even more laughter and cheers. It wasn't until I started yawning that Henry told the group that we would be on our way. So as we left I felt rather good about the team knowing of our circumstances and knew that these guys would be there and each one of them would have my six, even if I didn't want it.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this update. I really love writing Jo and Henry together so its pretty awesome for me. Please please review, favourite and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS BEFORE WE START THIS CHAPTER I JUST WANT TO WARN YOU THAT I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS UNTIL LATER THIS WEEK OR NEXT WEEK.**

I spent my last two weeks in the field enjoying every minute of it, chasing down perps, interrogating suspects, serving search warrants, visiting crime scenes solving the crimes of those who ended peoples lives but knowing that all this would continue while I was on desk duty seemed a little unfair, something I was going to miss. Lieutenant Reece had given me the day off, and Henry was accompanying me to my doctors appointment. However it meant that the two of us would get to sleep in, something that seemed nearly impossible in our line of work. When I woke, it was to the subtle smell of furniture polish, English coffee and something that was uniquely Henry, a smell that I would never get over and stop loving. I felt a feather light kiss to my forehead and knew that Henry was awake, but hadn't wanted to disturb me as I slept.

"Good morning darling" he whispered and I smiled kissing his collar bone

"Good morning Henry" I whispered back as I kissed my way up to his mouth, capturing his lips in my own and kissing him passionately. He flipped us over and ran his hands down my sides sending shivers throughout my body, his touch awakening something in me that had been missing for the last four and a half months.

"Henry please" I begged and he pulled back looking me deep in the eyes

"Darling are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable" he said and I saw the worry in his eyes

"You want Henry I trust you, I love you. Please make love to me" I said and he nodded, ripping off my shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room, his hands gently caressed my breasts and took in the slight growth and tenderness of my nipples. Feeling slightly self-conscious I pulled Henry's shirt over his head and ran my fingers up and down his chest, over his torso and lightly touching his scar from his first death over 200 years ago. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before letting it go and making his way down my body, where he framed my ever growing bump, caressing it gently and drawing little patterns on it. I smiled and lay back against the pillows, before I felt the pants I was wearing being dragged down my legs along with the knickers I was wearing. When my pants where off, Henry sat back and looked at me, staring at me like he had done so many times over the past couple of years. He crawled back up my body and kissed my lips before he sat up and pulled his pants off, before laying on top of me again.

"I know that its been awhile for the both of us so I'll do the best that I can Jo. But I promise more tonight" he said and I nodded

"Make love to me Henry Morgan" I said as he leant forward and captured my lips.

An hour later Henry and I were showered and dressed as we sat at the table having a late lunch. Abe was down in the store so Henry and I were sitting up in the dining room discussing wither or not we wanted to find out the gender of our baby. It was something that I had been thinking of since we found out I was pregnant and honestly wanted to know but Henry wasn't entirely sure, saying that he wanted that surprise. I understood where he was coming from and knew that if I wasn't so eager to find out if we were having a little girl or a little boy then I would be more open to keeping it a surprise but I couldn't help myself it was something that I had always wanted to know when I had a child of my own and I just really wanted Henry to understand that. I was getting a little frustrated with the argument so I got up and started to make my way over to the hall cupboard to grab my shoes, but as I stood Henry reached out and grabbed my hand in his and I turned around

"Jo have I offended you?" he asked, I could see the concern in his eyes and heard it in his voice

"No" I shook my head trying to leave

"Jo?" he queried his tone getting a little sterner at the lie, I hunched over and tried looking every where but at him

"Jo, please tell me what I did to offend you" he said and I sighed

"This is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of our life, we should be excited to be blessed with this baby and yet here we are arguing over wither or not we should find out the gender of our little baby. You know why I want to know and I know why you don't but we need to come to a compromise and quickly because like Dr. Harris is going to ask us if we want to know so we have to make up our minds" I said and he looked at me, a small smile on his face as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way Jo, honestly 'twas not my intention at all. If you wish to find out the gender of our baby then I fully support you Jo" he said and I smiled leaning in to kiss him

"Are you sure Henry?" when he nodded I smiled

"Ok lets get going then" I said and he nodded, before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

When we arrived at the doctors surgery I went up to the desk to check in and Henry made his way over to the chairs. He saved me a seat and as I grabbed a magazine Dr. Harris stepped out and called for me to follow her. We made our way through the hall and toward her room and when we were inside she handed me the gown to get into. I exited the changing room a couple of minutes later and was on the bed.

"Alright I'll take your vitals and then we will take a look at your baby. How have you been the last two weeks Jo?" Dr. Harris asked and I smiled

"I've been good, I haven't been as emotional as I thought but I guess that's to come. I've had a couple of close calls with feeling ill but its been good apart from that" I told her and she noted that down

"What about sleep? Have you been sleeping alright?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah, I've been a little exhausted but other than that I've been fine" I answered and she smiled

"Alright. Now on with the show" she said getting the ultrasound ready.

"Now again this gel is cold so I'm warning you of it" she said and I smiled at the warning before looking at Henry. When he smiled at me I looked back toward the screen and grabbed his hand, feeling the little squeeze of my hand as Dr. Harris announced that she could see our baby on the screen. After checking measurements and making sure that everything seemed to be going right with our baby, she turned to us and asked

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" she asked and I turned back to Henry, searching his eyes for anything that might of changed when he nodded and leaned forward placing a kiss to my hand, I turned back to Dr. Harris and said

"Yes please" I said and she smiled

"Of course" she said moving the wand around on my stomach, she turned to us and smiled

"Jo, Henry I have the utmost pleasure and delight in saying that your going to be blessed with a little girl" she said turning to us and smiling. I turned to Henry a huge smile on my face and saw a wide grin spread across his face before he leant forward and kissed me. When he pulled back and leant his forehead on mine he whispered

"I can't believe it, she's going to be beautiful" he whispered and I smiled

"She is" I whispered my hand moving down to my stomach and rubbing my hands over it, before pulling it away cause it was covered in gel

"Oh god, I'm sorry" I said and Dr. Harris smiled

"Its alright Jo, here have a tissue to wash your hand. It's fine" she said.

Five minutes later I was in the changing room getting dressed again and after putting on my jeans, I placed my hands on my stomach, feeling the slight bump that was there.

"Hey baby girl, I can't wait to meet you. Neither can daddy, Henry and I love you so much baby" I whispered rubbing my hands up and down the slight bump. I smiled before exiting the room and almost walked into Henry who had made his way over to the changing room to wait for me. He had a picture of the sonogram held up to show me and I smiled, before whispering

"Did you hear what I said?" when he nodded with a smile on his face he reached out with one hand and said

"Its true though, we are so incredibly lucky Jo and I can't wait to meet her either" I blushed and he pulled me in for a hug

"There's nothing wrong with that Jo, I think its sweet. Besides its good for our baby to hear our voices, she will be responding to it and you'll be able to feel her moving around in the next couple of weeks" Henry said and I smiled

"Really?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this update and once again I'm sorry there might be a delay. Please review this**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love these two and am so upset that the show has been cancelled and am doing everything I can to remain positive during this time and doing whatever I can to help renew this fantastical show. We are an amazing fandom and will not be let go of easily but remember that we love this show and because of our love for it we will all be united by this bond. Please review and tell me what you think!**

After our doctor appointment Henry and I went shopping, it was because of Lieutenant Reece that we had the day off and I was actually quite glad, since I had to find a dress for the Police departments Christmas ball, which I had attended for the past four years with Henry as my escort, each year however we had become something more. The first year it had just been as friends and partners, just before Henry's stalker turned up and tried to kill him multiple times. The following year it was as a new couple, last year we'd just moved in together and this year we were engaged and expecting a child together. We headed to Paul Stewart first were we were both greeted by Ontario, he was sat behind his desk and when we approached he looked up and smiled happily

"Uh Dr. Morgan, Detective Martinez what can I do for you today?" he asked coming up to us and greeting us with his usual kiss to both cheek.

"Ontario; Jo and I are heading to the NYPD Christmas ball and I was wondering if you would be able to make me a suit within the next two days, I will pay extra for it" Henry said and Ontario smiled

"Nonsense Dr. Morgan, you are my best customer and by far the most generous and polite. I would happily make your suit. What style were you going for?" he asked and Henry leaned in to whisper in his ear something that had me curious, why didn't he want me to hear what he wanted. When he pulled back Ontario smiled

"Excellent choice Dr. Morgan" he said and I looked between the two.

"I'll be in for a fitting tomorrow and then I'll pick it up on Friday" Henry said and Ontario nodded

"Of course Dr. Morgan. You two have a good day now" he said heading back over to his desk. As we made our way out of Paul Stewart, I was looking at him with a questioning look and all he did was ignore it.

Our next stop was a local dress store, it was where I had got my dress for the past three Christmas ball's. Henry who actually had quite good taste in clothing even given how old he was, helped me select a couple of dresses to try on. The first dress was a little short after it covered my ever growing belly and it was hard for me to move around in. The second was a nice red one with lace on the chest area, which kind of made me feel a little self-conscious. The third was exactly what I was looking for, it was a dark blue full length gown and the lace was full length. It was beautiful and when I walked out to show Henry his eyes bugged.

"Wow, Jo you look gorgeous" he said and I blushed. He got up and spun me around, checking every possible angle of the dress hugging my baby bump. I turned to look in the mirror and Henry wrapped his arms around me and smiled

"Jo I take back what I said before, you don't look gorgeous-" he paused nibbling down my neck to the curve of my neck "-you look beautiful" he finished and I smiled a deeper red on my cheek this time and he smiled.

When I was in my own clothes again Henry and I made our way home. Abe was locking up the store early today in anticipation of our news and had told us before we left that he was cooking dinner, a surprise he'd told us and we knew it was more than likely going to be one of Abigail's famous meals.

"How should we tell Abraham that he's going to be the big brother of a little girl?" Henry asked and I thought about it, honestly how did one tell a nearly 70 year old man that he was going to have a little sister? It was something that had I not known Henry and known the truth behind his condition, I would've thought was crazy.

"We could just tell him straight" I said and he looked at me

"No surprise, just put the cards on the table?" he asked and I nodded

"It makes sense, I mean he'll be excited either way" I said and saw him nod, I raised my eyebrow before turning my attention back to the road. Glancing his way every so often, before he finally said

"Ask me your question Jo, before you do serious damage to us both" he said a little warning in his voice but mainly just fear for our safety.

"Are you not happy with the fact that we are having a girl and not another boy?" I asked and he turned in his seat, his expression one of pure shock

"How could you think that Jo? I am so excited that we are going to be having a little girl, that we're being blessed with this gift" when I turned and gazed at him he sighed and nodded

"All right yes I admit I am a little upset about the fact that I am not having another son but honestly I've always wanted a daughter. Someone who I can dress up and watch turn into some beautiful women, someone who will be beautiful and kind, smart and funny. Don't get me wrong Abraham was all those things but he was never much into dressing up, perhaps it was just the time in which he grew up but I don't think that is it. I want to be able to do all of this all over again, and there is no one that I would want to do it with apart from you" he said and I felt myself getting all emotional at what he had said. He always knew the right things to say but this was a mix of hormones and his way with words. Luckily we were parked outside the store and I was able to lean over and kiss him

"I love you Henry" I said and felt him kiss me back, before pulling away and wiping the tears off of my face

"I love you too Jo" he said a smile on his face before he turned and got out of the car, making his way around the car and helping me out. I smiled leaning into him when I got out of the car, and kissed him again

"Always the gentleman. I don't think I could've found anyone more perfect" I said and watched the blush rise on his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS JUST A WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME REAL SMUT IN IT!**

When we got home, Henry was at my side and helping me out of the car. He grabbed the garment bag that held my new dress before we made our way upstairs. Abe was in the lounge and we could smell the beautiful aromas of the meal that he'd finished making.

"Hello Jo, Henry. How was your day?" he asked in greeting, we looked at each other

"It was a great day Abe. We had our check-up and then we went shopping for the NYPD Christmas ball" Henry answered his son. Abe looked at us

"And?" he prompted and Henry looked at him a look of complete innocence on his face

"And what?" he asked. I watched as Abe became more irritated with his father

"You know what Henry! How did the appointment go?" Henry nodded

"Oh that, it went good" he said and he plopped himself down on the couch and I sat next to him chuckling at the exasperated look that was on Abe's face. When Abe recovered he ignored Henry and leaned forward

"How'd it really go Jo?" he asked and I smiled

"It went well. Our baby is perfectly healthy and growing at an acceptable rate" I told him. He nodded and smiled before turning his attention to his father and glaring playfully at him

"See was that so hard?" he asked and Henry looked at me a smirk on his face

"He gave up before he found out the good news" Henry said shaking his head in fake disappointment

"What do you mean?" he asked and I smiled

"We found out the gender of our baby" I said and I saw Abe's mouth drop

"When I left you guys this morning you were having an argument about wither or not to find this out. How did you manage to convince him to actually do it?" he asked and I smiled sending a cheeky look to Henry

"Oh I can be very convincing" I said biting my lip playfully and when Henry's eyes flashed with arousal Abe stopped it

"Ok! Ok! I do not need to see this" he said and I giggled at the look of disgust on Abe's face and slight disappointment on Henry's face

"Alright Abe. Henry and I are going to be having a little girl" I said a wide smile on my face when I recovered and when I saw Abe's mouth drop again, I became a little concerned

"Are you disappointed?" I asked feeling my heart drop to the floor. Abe got up to his feet and then pulled me up for a hug

"No this is the best news of my life. I can't believe it! I finally get a younger sibling and better yet I'm going to have a younger sister" he said jumping up and down excitedly. I smiled tears of joy streaming down my face and when I looked at Henry he was beaming with pride at his son's reaction.

Abe and Henry spent hours discussing his childhood, memories of what it had been like growing up with an immortal man as your father. There was lots of smiles and laughter as the evening went on. And all I could think of was how much I wanted this baby and for it to be here like _right now_. It was nice seeing the two of them like this and I was so hoping that the relationship between Henry and our daughter would be just as great because seeing these very special men in my life made my heart swoon.

After dinner I told Abe and Henry that I was going to have a bath, both men let me leave and as I prepared the bath I knew that my body needed it, I had aches and pains and I just wanted to have a peaceful moment by myself. Not that I minded being around Henry and Abe but there were moments when a couple of minutes by myself were exactly what I needed to keep myself going and to relax. The bubble bath mix that I had put in the water, lighting a couple of candles and getting in the bath after taking off my clothes was what my day called for. I was just getting comfortable when I heard a light knock on the door and looked up and saw Henry standing in the doorway, his eyes on me and gaze travelling up and down my body.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked a look of arousal flashed across his face as I smiled at him

"Sure, but nothing too funky ok. I have a little bit of an ache in my neck" I said and he nodded, undressing himself and getting in the water behind me. His hands knew exactly where to go and started kneading at the kink in my neck, massaging me as I moaned at the feeling of his hands on my body. I knew it had become just a little too much for him to handle when he tried to create a little friction. Smiling to myself I reached for him and started rubbing my hand up and down his shaft, slowly at first before he was bucking his hips as much as he could so that he was getting the full deal. It wasn't long before Henry was spent and breathing roughly in my ear. I smiled proudly at the effort.

After exiting the bathroom I crawled up the bed and hovered over Henry.

"Thank you for always being there Henry" I whispered before his lips crashed against mine. When his mouth started making its way to the pressure point behind my ear I felt a moan escape, making him nibble just a little bit harder and flip us over so that he was on top.

"Always Henry" I squealed as he ran his hand under my silk nightie and his fingers ghosted over my breast, making my nipples instantly hard. It was thrilling the way just a light touch could make me react like that.

When he started making his way down my body, I felt goose bumps rise and knew that I wasn't going to last long. Henry dragged his hand slowly down my body until he reached the between my legs.

"Ugh. You are so wet for me." he purred against my thigh, his warm breath against my leg sending shivers through my spine.

Every time we made love, it was so much better than our first, even better because we knew so much about each other now, knew what to do to get each other to climax, and knew what buttons to push or how to move to get a certain reaction. Being pregnant hadn't made our sex life worse, as a matter of fact it had made Henry more adventurous. Henry flicked his tongue against my clit, causing me to gasp.

"Henry, oh god, please." The feeling was delicious and sensual all at once. I was close to the edge faster than I wanted to be. Instead, I encouraged Henry to go faster by bucking my hips to match the strokes of his tongue, encouraging him to go faster. When he looked up at me through those luscious eyelashes, I saw the hunger in his eyes and knew that I was going to enjoy whatever it was he had planned. He moved from my clit to my dripping folds making me pant. I was humming as he continued to lick and the gasped when he sucked my clit into her mouth.

"H-Henryyyyyy. Pl-pl-eease. I am going to c-come." Bucking into his mouth when he stuck a finger inside my hole, and then another, with each stroke hitting my g-spot and causing me to ground my hips with every movement. I didn't last much longer as I felt myself tighten around his fingers and screamed his name.

"HHEENNRRYY"

Making his way up my body leaving little kisses in his wake as I came down from my high, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, snuggling closer so that my head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter :D Please review and tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke the following morning to the feeling of Henry's hand drawing little pictures on my stomach and whispering to my belly

"Baby, I know that you still have a while before you come out and see the world but I want you to know that I already feel completely blessed knowing that you are on the way. The fact that you and your mummy have given me a reason to stay has been epic, I love your mummy so much and already love you my baby girl. We can't wait to meet you and are getting more and more excited everyday" as he spoke I felt the tears silently roll down my face. Deciding now was probably as good a time as any to let Henry know I was awake, I yawned and then moved slightly which caused Henry to move his attention from my belly to my face, where he smiled the widest smile before he saw the tears and with a slight blush asked

"You heard all of that didn't you?" nodding in confirmation, he gave a gentle kiss to my belly before making his way up to give me a good morning kiss. Placing a gentle kiss on my lips he whispered

"Good morning love" and I smiled kissing him back

"Morning" I said as I rubbed the tip of our noses together. I was about to say something more when the smell of freshly baked bacon and eggs wafted into our room and my tummy grumbled. Looking at Henry he smiled before letting me out of his embrace. Quickly chucking on my discarded pyjamas I made my way out into the kitchen where Abe was sitting at the table with the newspaper, he looked up and smiled

"Good morning Jo" he said cheerily and I smiled

"Good morning Abe" I said as I pulled out my normal chair at the table and then started piling the food up on my plate. Abe watched as I did so and then chuckled at the amount I actually ate, by the time Henry arrived at the table freshly showered and ready for work Abe turned his attention to his father and said in disbelief

"You are marrying a guts" Henry smiled and kissed the top of my head

"Don't I know it" he teased and after sending him a scowl he smiled and I was gone.

Arriving at work, I sat at my desk doing some paperwork when Henry called Mike and me down. Even though I was on desk duty, Lieutenant Reece thought it would be easier if I was still able to attend the report of findings for the autopsy, especially since it made me feel more productive. After going over the report I stayed behind at Henry's request and I was kind of regretting it now. Lucas had caught me just as I was about to leave to head back upstairs talking about his date for tomorrow night's ball.

"Her name is Violet and we've actually been seeing each other for the past six months and we were keeping it quiet but then I asked her to be my date for tomorrow night and I'm just really nervous" Lucas said and I nodded, that would explain why we hadn't heard about anyone new recently or him going out clubbing to pick up hot chicks, because he had been dating someone already. I looked to Henry as he said

"Just be yourself, there is nothing more off putting to anyone than not being yourself" he said staring right back at me and I nodded.

"I agree" I said and Lucas nodded before he said

"I'm also kind of nervous about introducing her to you guys, I mean you're my colleagues and my friends. I just really want to make the right impression" I nodded

"Again be yourself, have fun, enjoy it and we'll make her feel included" I told him and he nodded

"Great, thank you Jo" I nodded again. This time managing to escape. Well sort of, as I got on the elevator Henry was jumping on as well.

"Where are you going?" I asked raising my eyebrows and he smiled

"I have my fitting with Ontario remember?" he queried and I nodded. When the elevator landed on the lobby floor I kissed Henry goodbye before heading up to the homicide department.

By the time Henry returned it was about ten minutes before I was supposed to leave for the day, which happened to be right when Lieutenant Reece came out of her office, making her way over to my desk.

"Detective Hanson please come here" she requested, when he had dropped the folder he remained by myside and was now leaning against my desk.

"As you all know tomorrow is the NYPD ball and I know you will have had time to find what you are going to wear. I am here to give you all the day off to get ready, we have had remarkable case closures and as reward I don't want to see you guys in the office until next Monday" she told us and as I looked from Mike to Henry I smiled, that was a whole four days off of work, which meant that Henry and I could spend time with Abe and together which hadn't really happened for a while. Thanking Lieutenant Reece, Henry told me that he would meet me outside the precinct in about five minutes, so that gave me enough time to finish the report I was working on and pack up my things before I made my way down to the lobby. Mike who was finishing at the same time as me waited until Henry was in the lobby before leaving, we said our goodbyes and then Henry and I made our way out of the building and to my car.

When we got home Abe was in the kitchen cooking dinner, he looked up and smiled

"Hey dad, Jo. How was work?" he greeted and I shrugged, since being placed on desk duty it was my own personal hell and I hated it, but I was truly thankful to Lieutenant Reece that she hadn't completely banned me from helping on active cases. I watched as Henry and Abe exchanged knowing looks, rolling my eyes at them I headed into Henry and my bedroom to change into something more comfortable. It was becoming a regular occurrence, we'd come home and Abe would ask us that and I would get annoyed, and to stop from taking out my frustrations on them I removed myself from the situation, only usually Henry didn't follow me letting me cool off. As he wrapped his arms around my waist he whispered

"What's wrong love?" I shrugged and he turned me around, searching my face, trying to read my expression and see what was going on.

"I know you're bored and you dislike being stuck behind your desk but it's for your own safety" he said and I nodded my head falling forward and resting on Henry's shoulder

"I know I just want to be back in the field" I sighed. He took my hand in his and dragged me into the bathroom, I pulled back looking at him confused

"Come on, I know how much you enjoy a bath when you're feeling restless and a little emotional" he said turning to leave and just before he was out of my reach I grabbed his hand

"Please stay" I begged and he nodded. After our clothes were discarded throughout the bathroom and Henry had filled the bathtub with water and my bubble bath mix, I was now leaning back in Henry's warm embrace. Our fingers intertwined and Henry's free hand drawing patterns on my belly I started to fall asleep, I was so comfortable.

Feeling the light tap to my shoulder, I knew that I had to get out of the bath, but I didn't want to leave Henry's embrace, which could make for a very dangerous exit. So I pulled away, wiped my eyes and got out of the bath, grabbing my towel and heading into our bedroom to get dressed. Five minutes later Henry and I joined Abe at the table for a delicious meal of steak, mushrooms and Abe's secret tomato chutney.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this update and please let me know what you thought :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the NYPD ball Henry had left with Abe to get ready giving me time by myself to get ready and prepare for the evening. I was a little worried about how well I would cope but I knew that I was going to enjoy my evening as I always did with Henry. I showered and then did my makeup and hair. I was getting into my dress when I felt the light kick that came from my belly, feeling shocked and more than just a little stunned my hands flew to my ever growing baby bump. Rubbing a thumb over it I looked down and whispered

"Can you do that again baby?" and when I felt the kick a little harder this time I smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Henry that our baby had started kicking and I couldn't wait for him to feel it, it seemed that our baby was just as excited to let Henry in on the reveal because she was kicking repeatedly now.

"Alright baby time to calm down otherwise mama won't be able to make it through tonight without having to pee continually" and with that she seemed to stop. When my shoes were on I checked my reflection in the mirror when I heard the door open and turned to see Henry, my eyes bugged out seeing him in the tuxedo, something that I never thought I'd ever see in my life

"Wow" I breathed out and he smirked making his way over to me and pulling me close

"I could say the same about you love" he said leaning down and kissing me passionately. Wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms finding their way into my hair. I pulled back and looked at him seeing the arousal in his eyes, knowing that if I didn't distract him then we wouldn't be going anywhere.

"We better go Henry" I whispered a little breathlessly and all he did was kiss me again, this time when I broke the kiss I found his hand and squeezed it, looking him in the eyes and saying

"Later, I promise" at that he smiled before grabbing my hand as we made our way out to the lounge for photos with Abe.

After our photos and driving to the venue, Henry parked the car and got out, making his way around the car to help me out of the seat before he handed the keys to the valet. We were meeting up with Karen and Mike outside the venue so when they spotted us they made their way over and the first thing Karen did was throw her arms around me.

"Oh Jo look at you, you look beautiful and that dress really brings out the best bits of your pregnancy" she gushed and I smiled, feeling the burn in my cheeks at the compliment but knowing that she truly meant it.

"Thank you Karen, you look beautiful too" I said. She wore a very nice emerald green chiffon dress, which was pleated at the bottom of the skirt. She gave me another quick hug and then she hugged Henry as I hugged Mike

"You scrub up well Mike" I teased and he smiled

"So do you Jo, stunning as always" he said and I smiled. Henry placed an arm around my waist and Mike did the same with Karen as we made our way up the red carpet and into the venue. It was gorgeous inside and looked like a winter wonderland. Seeing Lieutenant Reece, her husband Tyrone and Lucas and his date we made our way over to the table.

"Hello Jo, Henry, Mike and Karen you all look amazing this evening" Lieutenant Reece said and we smiled

"As do you" Henry replied and she smiled. We then turned to Lucas and his date, I smiled at the young woman, she was small and petite, but she had such a kind smile and kind eyes. Lucas smiled before he said

"Mike, Karen, Jo, Henry this is my girlfriend Violet Richards. Vi, these are the rest of my colleagues" he introduced and she smiled

"It's so nice to finally meet you all. Lucas talks about each of you with such pride and admiration, that I really had to meet you guys" she said and we smiled at her. As the meal was brought out and everyone started eating, we started talking, Violet joining into the conversation where ever she could. We found out that Violet was a nurse at a small doctors clinic in the west side, so she was used to seeing cops and being around them but she wasn't used to seeing so many of them dressed up like we were tonight.

I excused myself a while later and when I was making my way back to the table, Lucas stopped me

"So?" he asked nervously and I looked at him raising an eyebrow, nodding he prompted

"What do you think of her?" he asked and I smiled

"I like her, she really likes you Lucas. You've found someone special in her" I told him and his eyes widened

"You think so?" he asked and I smiled

"I do, it's clear that she truly loves you. I'm happy for you Lucas" I said and he nodded, giving me a quick not entirely unexpected hug before we made our way back to the table. As I sat in the chair next to Henry it didn't really surprise me when he took my hand in his, squeezing it before we turned back to our conversations as we waited for dessert. I smiled happily upon seeing the chocolate mousse and vanilla ice cream that was in my bowl, knowing that Henry had had to order for me as I was in the bathroom at the time. Digging in to my dessert I watched as Henry, Lucas, Violet and Mike all looked at me a little stunned, while Karen, Tyrone and Lieutenant Reece all looked at me with a smirk.

"What?" I queried, my mouth half full of my dessert as I looked at Henry, who just shook his head and turned to his meal instead. I shrugged ignoring the others as I returned to my meal.

It was a while later when Henry held out his hand and I took it, making our way over to the dance floor as the music picked up a little more beat. Henry did as he always did on the dance floor and took control, placing one arm on my waist pulling me as close as he could with my baby bump, and the other held onto my hand, as I gripped his shoulder, knowing that he would do everything in his favour to make me feel comfortable. When the music changed after the first song, I giggled remembering what had happened last year with the cha cha, I looked up and saw the smirk on Henry's face and knew that he was remembering too.

"I'm a little disappointed we can't do the same thing this year, but I honestly can't believe that we are going to be blessed with a miracle of our own in less than four months" he said moving his hand quickly to my belly before we fell back into step of the dance. We danced about six different styles before my feet started to ache a little and I returned to the table as Henry did the rounds, talking to a couple of the other detectives and medical examiners in the room. I was looking out at the dancers knowing that if I wasn't pregnant and feeling a little more tired then I would still be out there dancing. I turned when I felt the tap on my shoulder and turned seeing Violet was sitting at the table again.

"Hey Violet, everything alright?" I asked and she nodded

"Uh yeah, I just needed a rest. I uh broke my leg a couple of years ago and it hasn't fully healed properly, I mean the break has but doing too much on it still hurts. And I just came off a nine hour shift about an hour before Lucas picked me up" she explained and I nodded

"That sounds reasonable enough" I said and she smiled

"Yeah I guess, I just really wanted to make a good first impression and I can't even do that right" she frowned

"Don't say that Violet, you made a great first impression and Lucas absolutely adores you" I said and she beamed

"Really?" she asked and I nodded

"Yeah he does. Just yesterday Lucas was freaking out about us meeting you, and we had to reassure him that everything would be alright. He's great at his job and after getting to know him over the last couple of years he's proven that he is loyal, funny and a very friendly guy" I told her and she giggled

"Yeah, I figured that out a couple of weeks ago. He's become my best friend and I've only known him for the last six months but I really do love him" she said and I smiled

"He'll be glad to hear that" I said and she blushed

"You haven't told him?" I guessed and she nodded

"I mean I want to. He's so open and compassionate, that's one of the things I love about him but when it comes to my feelings I'm more reserved. I want to tell him but the right moment hasn't come up yet" she said and I nodded

"Don't worry Violet, it will come. Trust me" I said and she nodded.

Henry re-joined me at the table a couple of minutes later and smiled at Violet before kissing me and placing his hand on my belly.

"Do you think you're up for another dance or do you still need a minute?" he asked and I smiled

"Give me a couple more minutes" I said and he nodded

"Of course" he said. I watched as Violet looked between us

"How did you two meet?" she asked and I smiled remembering that first case, where I thought he was an ignorant, crazy man and he knew it too.

"We met during a case about four and a half years ago, I was investigating a case where a train plowed into the station and killed himself and fourteen others, it was ruled a homicide and that is when our partnership began. It took us ten months to go from friendship and colleagues to dating" I said and she nodded smiling

"That sounds cute"

"Well both of us had been in previous marriages, my ex-wife left me and her husband died of a heart attack, so I guess you can say our friendship started because of the loss we both shared, and then went from there" Henry explained. Knowing how private he usually was around new people it surprised me to hear him say so much to a virtual stranger. But I knew that he was doing it because it was his way of showing off to the world that I was his, something that still made me blush, it was kind of cheesy.

It was about an hour and a half later, learning a little more about Violet and what she did as a nurse, a couple more dances and a drink of tea with Lucas and Violet that we finally left. We arrived home and after making our way upstairs we headed straight to the bedroom where Henry reminded me of my promise, and we made sweet sweet love before falling asleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this update :D Please review and let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

Henry and I slept in the following morning, loving the feeling of being able to just laze about. There was a difference between being stuck behind a desk for work when you're used to being out in the field, chasing down perpetrators and getting justice for the family and friends of the victims and being able to do it by choice and actually getting the time off to spend with my fiancé and Abe. We lay in each other's arms, Henry's arms wrapped around my waist as he spooned me, both of our hands intertwined and resting on my belly.

"I love this feeling" Henry whispered and I smiled, I loved this feeling too.

I turned around and looked into his eyes seeing the love and devotion that had been there from the very beginning and I felt myself melt, as I did every time I looked in his eyes and saw the look on his face.

"I love you" I said and he kissed me passionately before we slid out of bed, dressing before we made our way into the lounge where Abe was sat in front of his laptop, he looked up and smirked

"Well would you look who decided to get out of bed?" he teased and I giggled, knowing that he was doing it to wind Henry up, and it worked because Henry shot his son a disapproving glare before he made his way into the kitchen to re-heat what Abe had prepared for breakfast. It was on day like this when I really enjoyed the fact that I had been accepted into this family. Lazy days when we got to spend time together as a family where always fun. I'd also learnt that it was never a good thing to verse either man in a game of chess as both of them had whipped my butt doing so.

"So what are you plans for today?" Abe asked and I looked at Henry

"Nothing much. It's our first day off in months and we're meeting Mike, Karen and the boys tonight for dinner" Henry explained and I nodded. All of that was true.

"Why don't we go shopping?" I piped up. Knowing that if it was too much longer I wouldn't be able to last a full day out shopping.

"What are we shopping for?" Henry asked and I looked at him

"Baby stuff. I mean we totally have to get the nursery ready and its not like I'm going to be up to doing very much for long periods of times the further along I get" I explained and Henry nodded

"That sounds like a great idea" Henry said making his way over with the quick breakfast of scrambled eggs he'd made, especially since Abe had already cooked bacon for his own breakfast and made sure that there was enough for ours too. He placed a kiss on top of my head before he sat next to me and we ate our breakfast.

"Would you like to come too Abe?" I asked and he looked up from his laptop and he smiled

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but this is something the two of you need to do together. Besides I have five minutes until the shop opens for the day" he said logging out of his laptop and making his way down to the store, before he left though he turned and said

"Have a fun day shopping" and I smiled.

After cleaning our dishes we made our way down to the car where we decided that the first place we would need to go would be to a hardware store so that we could get some paints for the room which at the moment was a motley grey colour. The discussion in the car was that we would have to give it a base coat to get rid of the grey, which then led to a large discussion about colour schemes for the room. We'd both decided that pink wasn't an option as neither of us liked the colour pink and Henry told me that until recently when babies were born the males would get pink because it showed power and integrity and the females would have blue, so going by that we didn't really want pink. We also decided that blue wasn't what we wanted and decided that we would just have to wait until we were in the store before actually choosing a colour. We spent ten minutes searching for the right colour before I suggested the idea that we did a split thing on the wall where the top half would be crème and the bottom half could be a shade of purple. When Henry pulled me in for a kiss, crashing his lips to mine I knew that he liked the idea. So as we took the paints up to be coloured, Henry and I went to the wallpaper section to try and find the perfect piece of wallpaper for the strip that would break the two colours. We found ones with the alphabet, some with numbers, others with cartoon rocket ships or ballerinas on it but all of them where the wrong shade and would clash with the purple. Until Henry pulled out a roll of wall paper that had a white background on it and different shades of purple butterflies on it and I squealed in delight at the choice. So we grabbed the things we would need to wallpaper and paint the room before heading back to get the paints before taking them up to the counter and paying for them.

Our next stop was a baby store where we decided that we needed to get some furniture for the room and some clothing and the essentials that we would need in the first couple of weeks of our child's birth. It was a lot of decision making and agreeing that what we had picked would be the best thing for our baby. We brought a bassinet that when the baby was born would live in our room until she was old enough to sleep in the crib. The bassinet was a beautiful white colour with white lace sheets and a soft lavender blanket and the crib we had picked out was made of chestnut wood with a beautiful varnish to it, which was the most childproof crib we could find. Especially since Henry enjoyed telling me stories of how Abe used to chew on the crib. We got blankets and sheets for the crib as well. We got a changing station and enough nappies and wipes as well as baby powder to last for at least a month before we had to freak out too much, we also got a couple of dummies and burping clothes because who really wanted to be puked on, and we got a baby bag which would be an essential thing when our baby was on the way. We brought a chest of draws and a toy box, teddy bears and books. My favourite part of this shop though was choosing some clothes for our little girl. We got onesies and booties and with each new item I picked up I gushed at how cute it was. We paid for the trolleys of stuff that we had gotten and somehow we managed to fit it all in the back in the car, especially given that the furniture would be delivered to the apartment during the next couple of days.

When we got home Henry and I had a late lunch before we brought all the stuff inside and put everything apart from the paint in the hallway cupboard which was almost empty anyway. We changed into old clothes before going into the spare room and starting to put on the base paint which would keep us busy until we needed to get ready to have dinner at the Hanson's house. I loved how Henry wouldn't go and paint on an opposite wall, had made sure that we were painting next to each other the whole time which lead to some pretty fun moments where Henry would dip his finger in the paint and put it on my cheek or he would paint his hand and put on a piece of wall that I hadn't yet painted. It was a lot of fun until we were almost finished the last wall and Henry decided that a paint fight was in order and started flicking paint at me, and I was glad that we had put down drop cloths cause that could be horribly tragic. When Abe came upstairs after he'd closed the shop he found us in the middle of a rather intense make out session and covered in what paint. He cleared his throat and we broke apart. I felt my cheeks turn a deep red and looked at Abe sheepishly.

"I see that you made a start on the nursery, by the way missed a spot" he said turning and leaving the room. I looked at Henry and saw that he was somewhat embarrassed about being caught in such an intimate gesture by his son, but I knew that it could've been a lot worse than it was. Henry kissed me one last time before letting me go and shower before we went out tonight, as he stayed behind and finished painting and cleaned up our mess.

I was dressed when Henry came into our bedroom and grabbed his cloths taking them with him into the bathroom so that he could get straight into them after his shower. I made my way out of the room and into the lounge watching as Abe made himself some dinner.

"How was your day Abe?" I asked and he smiled

"It was good. Sold a couple of pieces and acquired a new 18th century diamond ring, 19 karats" he said and I smiled

"Wow I bet that's going to be worth a lot" I said and he nodded

"Depending on the buyer also but yes it could reach up to $30 million at auction, if I've got the number of karats correct, but it's definitely 18th century. Remind me to show it to you later. I have put it downstairs in the safe, since its so valuable and I don't want it get lost or stolen" he said and I nodded. It sounded truly remarkable and I honestly thought that sometimes Abe would need like a gazillion armed guards for some of the pieces he had in his store. Henry came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready to go. He wrapped his arms around my waist and asked

"You ready to go Jo?" and I nodded

"We'll see you later Abe" I said and he looked back at us waving

"See you later, have a good night" he said and Henry nodded

"You too Abraham".

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I was trying to find a way to write this chapter after how I left it and also I've been swamped with uni and work as well as theatre. So I truly do apologise. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH COURSE AND WORK SO I'VE KIND OF PUT A LOT OF MY FANFIC WRITING ON HOLD UNTIL I HAVE SOME SPARE TIME AND EVEN THEN ITS NOT MUCH, BUT I WILL TRY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

I was lying on the couch reading a story aloud, when Henry came home from work. Abe had gone to bed a while ago having said that he needn't wait up if since it was Christmas morning tomorrow and he needed to be asleep before the old man came down the chimney, which at the time had caused me to smirk and try to hold back the comment that I was going to make. Henry made his way further into the room, kissing me on the forehead before sitting next to me, after he'd hung up his coat in the cupboard and placing the umbrella in the cupboard as well.

"How was your day?" he asked and I smiled

"It was alright, Abe and I spent a lot of it in the kitchen getting ready for tomorrow's feast. We finished about 5 to have dinner and then Abe decided to go to bed after the dishes were done so that we could have the place to ourselves" I said and he raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face

"How considerate of Abraham" he stated and I giggled before returning to my book and reading it allowed.

"Ah The Merchant of Venice, nice choice" Henry said after a couple of minutes of listening to me reading and I looked up sending him a glare before he squeezed my hand as if to say I could continue. When I finished the chapter I had been reading I placed the book down and Henry leaned forward placing a tender kiss on my mouth, one hand resting on my ever growing belly and the other holding himself up as to not put too much added weight to my belly. Feeling the little kick from inside me I let out a gasp and Henry moved away, concern on his face

"What did I do? Did I do something to hurt you?" he asked his hands flickering all over my body to see if he'd hurt me at all and I shook my head

"You didn't do anything Henry, I felt our baby kick for the first time" I said and he looked at me and then my stomach before moving his gaze back to mine a smile on his face. It wasn't long until he had his hands on my stomach and was talking to our baby girl when he sat up a pleased smile on his face, having felt her kick as well.

"That was amazing!" Henry said and I nodded

"It was pretty special" I said and he leaned forward and kissed me again.

"I love you Jo, so very much" he said and I smiled

"I love you too Henry" I said kissing him rather passionately.

The following morning I woke to Henry having pulled me against his back and his arms having wrapped around my belly and were resting on my baby bump. I smiled before turning around and trying to snuggle close to him as I tried to go back to sleep but that wasn't an option anymore, due to my baby bump and the fact that I could no longer snuggle with my fiancé properly. Getting frustrated with myself for trying to fit in his arms I sat upright and started sobbing. I wasn't one to cry very often but somehow this pregnancy had made me a blubbering mess and it wasn't often that I cried in front of other people as well. So when Henry bolted upright still half asleep trying to find out what the noise was that had woken him, the look on his face was one of confusion and it would've been comical if it hadn't been for the fact that I was frustrated and upset with myself.

"Jo? What's wrong?" he asked trying to wrap his arms around me and I flinched before scrambling out of bed. I watched as the confusion only grew on Henry's face and the hurt in his eyes. I turned away from him, hating myself for not being strong enough to tell him what was troubling me but also hating myself for getting so worked up over this whole situation. Damn emotions and hormones.

"Jo please tell me what's wrong?" he asked coming up beside me and grabbing my hand, which he used to turn me around and wrap his arms around me. Holding me close as I sobbed.

"What's wrong Jo?" he asked and I whispered

"I'm ugly" and I heard Henry gasp. Pulling my face up to meet his own he whispered

"You are not ugly Jo, you are beautiful. And if this has to do with your pregnancy I think you look sexy as hell because you have that beautiful pregnancy glow" he said and I tried to stop myself from sobbing I said

"But I'm fat" and Henry kissed me

"You are not fat, you are pregnant there is a difference. I love you Jo no matter what" he said and I nodded "What brought this on anyway?" he asked and I lowered my gaze to the floor and bit my lip.

"I woke up and wanted to snuggle into you and I couldn't, so I got frustrated with myself" I said and he nodded

"Don't hate yourself for that Jo and don't blame the baby either ok. I promise that we will snuggle as much as you want to ok?" he asked and I nodded as he pulled me into his arms again. I felt the tender kiss to my forehead before he whispered

"Come on let's shower and then we can go celebrate Christmas day with the biggest kid you will ever see" he joked and I giggled.

Exiting the bedroom after getting dressed and showering, we made our way out to the lounge where Abe was sitting eagerly by the tree. He looked up and raised his eyebrows

"What took you two so long?" he asked and I blushed and Henry scolded his son. I sat on the couch as did Henry as Abe began passing out the presents that resided under the Christmas tree. As the floor became littered with paper we each had a growing pile of presents sitting beside us. Henry got everything from a couple of new scarfs to new items for his lab, Abe got new cook books and a couple of tickets to see a couple of baseball games with Henry and I got a couple of gift cards as well as tickets to LA before our baby was born, Henry explained that since we would be going away closer to the due date of our little girl that it would be easier if we were closer to home in case of an emergency and I nodded, kissing him for the tickets and thanking him for the holiday that he'd gotten for the two of us. Later that day, after Abe had said that he was meeting up with a couple of old buddies for Christmas drinks, Henry took my hand and led me into our bedroom where he left me sitting on the end of the bed. When he came back it was with a gift that I was extra curious to open. He got all flustered when trying to explain why he hadn't given it to me when Abe was here and though it was adorable the only way I could think to quite him was to make out with him, which worked in my favour as he and I fell asleep after two rather passionate and fiery rounds of sex.


	12. Chapter 12

**OK SO THIS IS WHERE THINGS ARE GOING TO GET INTERESTING! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JO AND THE BABY? **

**PS I AM SORRY THAT ITS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT THERE BUT I HAVE BEEN AND WILL BE SERIOUSLY BUSY FOR A WHILE, BUT I WILL TRY AND WRITE AND UPDATE THIS STORY AS SOON AS I CAN**

With Christmas and the New Year out of the way it was now late February and everything in my six and seven month check-ups had been fine. Henry and I were now talking with Karen about Hanson's birthday dinner. Though he wasn't quite 40 years yet Karen had wanted him to have a birthday celebration as he had shoved the idea off due to work or due to the fact that he didn't particularly like the idea of celebrating getting older. I understood to some extent as well though mine was for a completely different reason. We'd organised it for a Sunday so that his parents could make their way to New York from Toronto where they had been for the last ten years. Reece had even made sure that he was off rotation for the celebration. Abe and I were sitting at the table having just had some lunch when I began yawning a little more regularly than I usually did.

"Abe, I think I'm going to have a little nap, do you mind?" I asked and he shook his head

"No of course not Jo, I'll watch everything out here" he said and I nodded my thanks.

I woke to the cry coming from Henry and I sat bolt upright, before wincing in pain and inhaling a sharp breath. Henry who had woke was now trying to calm me as I heard him call out to Abe to call for an ambulance. I had gone to sleep early after having lunch and spending a good couple of hours this morning cooking a couple of dishes for Hanson's birthday, something that I felt extra good about because I hated to leave it to the last minute, Abe had promised to wake me when he had finished cooking dinner but it seemed that something had gone horribly wrong. I searched for Henry's hand needing the physical contact as I tried to breathe through another jolt of pain.

"Wha-t's happe-ning to m-me Hen-ry?" I breathed and he looked at me a look of sadness in his eyes and uncertainty on his face, he leant forward and kissed my forehead

"Everything will be ok Jo" he whispered over and over again. What was happening? Why was Henry looking at me like the end of the world was coming? Was something wrong with the baby? I couldn't lose my baby and all I wanted to do was cry. But then I could hear the sound of sirens and the voices of unfamiliar people, escorting me from the room and I was so unsure of what was happening.

"Ms Martinez can you hear me?" the paramedic asked when they had me in the back of an ambulance, I nodded and the paramedic wrote something on his board before saying

"I'm going to monitor you until we get to the hospital but your fiancé is here with you" he said and I nodded, searching frantically for the sight of Henry and to find the warmth of his hand. When his hands wrapped around my own I knew that I was safe, that was all that mattered to me.

"You're going to be ok Jo, I promise I will be here for you no matter what. I love you sweetie" he said and I mumbled back

"I love you too Henry" before I felt my eyes close and I was swallowed in the darkness that was surrounding me.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a white room, there was no sound, just pure white. This couldn't be real, but before I knew it, someone was in front of me and was helping me to my feet.

"Jo" I heard the familiar voice, one that I hadn't heard in six years.

"Sean?" I questioned and he smiled. I felt sick, was I dead? Did that mean that I was never going to see Henry ever again? Or meet my baby girl? This wasn't fear. I felt myself start to tremble as I sobbed heavily.

"Jo, please don't cry" Sean said and I looked up at him, feeling anger at being told that I couldn't do the one thing that made me feel a little bit better.

"Jo you need to stop crying so that someone can come and talk to you" he said and I looked at him like he'd grown an extra head or something and he shrugged, before walking away. I was alone in this white room and fell to my knees curling up in a ball as I cried. I just wanted my time with Henry, to be with our daughter and watch her grow but that wasn't going to happen.

"Jo" I heard an unfamiliar voice call and I looked up with a start, before sitting up and seeing Abigail. After being around Henry as long as I had been, I knew quite a lot about her, but it surprised me to actually see her here. Where ever here was?

"I'm guessing you are a little confused and probably want an explanation?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well you died" she stated and I heard myself sob loudly.

"But here is where you make your choice, Henry is a special being and it would seem that the two of you are soul mates, which means you have a choice" she said and I looked at her, she smiled

"You can go back to Henry and your baby, as an immortal or you can die and watch over him forever" she said and looked at her

"I want to go back" I said and she nodded

"I thought that might be the case, I believe you have a beautiful baby girl to meet" she said and I smiled I thought of something just as Abigail was about to leave.

"Wait!" I called and she turned back to me

"What is it Jo?" she asked and I looked at her

"I died in the hospital right so what does that mean for me each time I die. I know that Henry always comes back in the nearest body of water but I guess mine would be different right?" I asked and she nodded

"True. Let's just say that every time you die you will come back anywhere either Henry or your little girl are, strange yes but they were the two things that you had contact with when you died" she said and I nodded, as everything went black again.

I was in a hospital room with people continually talking over top one another and I could hear the heart monitor go from flat lining to beeping steadily again. I couldn't see Henry anywhere from where I stood and though I knew he probably wasn't in the room I screamed out for him.

"Henry!" and in an instant I felt the warm hands of my fiancé, rubbing soothing circles into my hand as he began whispering reassurances into my ear. Telling me that everything was going to be alright. That our little girl and I would be safe soon. That she had done something to her umbilical cord which had caused it to stop the blood from getting through to her and had caused one of the blood vessels to burst which would explain the blood on the bed at home, he obviously hadn't known that I had been dead long enough for me to come back to life, deciding that it was a conversation for later I took comfort on the grip that Henry had on my hand. Knowing this I listened to everything the doctor was saying about the emergency C-section, she had lost a lot of blood which meant she was losing nutrients that would help her survive, but somehow when she was removed from the womb and the umbilical cord had been cut and she'd been freed from the cord, she started crying and breathing by herself. Because of this they cleaned her a little before placing her in my arms as I was stitched up. I was overcome with joy and adoration for my little fighter. I was just getting used to the feel of her when she was taken from me and she was weighed and her vitals were checked. They told me that I would be taken to a room in the maternity ward and would be able to go see my baby in a couple of hours after some rest and though I wanted to put up a fight, the emotional turmoil that I had been through today and the fact that I had almost lost my baby today was enough to stop me from fighting.

They put me in a room and Henry was by myside the whole time. One of his hands in mine as I lay flat on my back due to the stitches in my stomach, his other hand was framing my face as he leant over and kissed me. He was about to sit on the horrible plastic chair when I shook my head and whispered

"Sleep with me" and he raised an eyebrow. Moving over so there was a little space for him to lie down next to me

"Please" I begged and he nodded. Clambering up onto the bed next to me and wrapping his arms around me, I fell asleep almost instantly just from the contact.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS SORRY ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

I woke about four hours later to the nurse entering my room. I tried to sit up before I remembered that I'd asked Henry to sleep with me. I looked down at him and was reminded of the fact that I had died last night, I had died and was given the same cursed life as my fiancé, one where I got to spend the rest of my life with the man who had captured my heart and taken my soul, almost from the moment I meet him. Though if I was to be honest, I didn't mind the thought of being damned to an eternity of life so long as I had Henry by my side forever.

"Morning dearie, I'm just here to check your vitals and make sure that everything is alright. We lost you on the operating table for a minute or two so you'll be on close watch" she said and I nodded, watching her as she walked around the room.

"Your husband is a very supporting man Mrs Martinez, he was with you the whole time" she said and I nodded

"Actually we're not married" I told her and she looked up at me, she seemed a little stunned but nodded in understanding before saying

"Oh I'm sorry for that assumption Ms Martinez, I just assumed by the way he was acting that you were" she said and I nodded totally understanding where that idea would've come from, even on the job witnesses assumed that we were already married, most of the time and Henry and I just let it slide.

"He's my fiancé" I explained and she nodded

"That makes a little more sense" she said as she jotted something down on the board.

"Now dearie your baby is such a beauty, she's gorgeous" she said and I frowned

"I haven't really had the chance to see her yet" I told her and she gasped

"Really?" she asked and I nodded

"They placed her in my arms for about a minute before she was whisked away. They finished stitching me up, I came out of surgery and they wheeled me in here and here is where I've been ever since, Henry came in with me and then I fell asleep, but I really would like to see her" I said and she nodded

"I'll see what I can arrange for you before the next shift starts" she said and I smiled

"Thank you Nurse?"

"Wendy" I smiled

"Thank you Nurse Wendy" I said and she smiled before grabbing her clipboard and exiting the room.

Henry stirred as he heard the door close and sat up before stretching and getting off the bed. He turned around and kissed my forehead before realising that I was actually awake.

"Jo" he said before his lips meet mine and the kiss we shared went from being sweet and tender to hungry and eager.

"I thought so many times that I'd lost you Jo" he whispered breathlessly, his forehead resting against mine. Seeing the distress on his face I placed a tender kiss on his lips before whispering

"I would never leave you Henry" I said and he shook his head

"But you can, and the last 12 hours have proven to me that you can. I thought I was going to be left here alone with our daughter and I was praying that you would somehow make it through and it was like a miracle that you did. I thought I'd lost you Jo" he sobbed and I held him close, I wanted to tell him that there was no way I was going to leave him but that was when Wendy re-entered the room with a wheel chair so that I could be taken to the nursery.

"Now Ms Martinez, since your baby was born via caesarean and due to the risk of how she had been born we have put her in NICU where she is under observation for at least the next 24 hours as is protocol but I was able to get you into see her before the change of shift. You will be able to visit with her more after 7am but right now there will be a time limit of how much time you will be able to spend with her" Nurse Wendy explained and I nodded. It made sense, and honestly I was just happy that I was going to be able to see my little girl.

Upon entering NICU, we could hear the beeping of machines and little cries coming from babies who were in the room. Nurse Wendy wheeled me over to the incubator where our little girl was sleeping, though I was fine I was just a little emotionally tired from the events of the day. She had tubes connecting her to a breathing machine, to regulate her breathing and a heart monitor to make sure her heart beat was fine.

"Now after the 24 hours is up you should be able to breast feed her, if everything goes right she will be taken out of the incubator and put in a normal cot. She had an injection of blood, to get her into a condition which is now stable. We have been able to source some O- blood which she is and if she needs it we will be able to give her a little bit more but for now it should do" Nurse Wendy explained before she filled out a little bit of paper work and headed to the nurses station. I sat in the wheel chair my hands poking in through the wholes on the side of the incubator to touch my baby girl. Her skin was so soft and warm, her little chest was rising and falling with help of the machines she was hooked up to but if everything went according to plan she would be off it before we knew it. Henry who was standing on the opposite side of the incubator had out his simple camera, something that surprised me because I really didn't think he would remember to bring it with him, he was taking pictures of our little girl and me. He finally made his way around to stand by myside when he asked

"Do you have any names Jo?" he asked and I thought about it, I had a couple of things I liked but I wasn't really sure I liked them well enough for our daughter to be named after them.

"I don't know, I did like the name Grace, what about you?" I asked and he smiled

"I really like the name Lily after your Aunty who passed away a year ago" he said and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, before looking back down at our little girl. I liked the name and liked the tribute to my favourite aunty,

"I like it. Lily Grace Morgan" I said looking up at Henry and then back down at Henry

"I like it too" he said and I smiled as Henry leant down and kissed me.

We spent another ten minutes with our little girl before Nurse Wendy wheeled me back up to my room. There was another hour and a half before the change of shift and another half an hour on top of that before visiting hours began and I was positive that both Henry and I were both looking forward to going down to NICU again to see our baby girl. I looked over at Henry and saw him looking at me quizzically.

"Jo, I feel like there is something that you need to tell me and I'm not entirely sure that I want to know what it is" he said and I smiled, knowing how good he was at reading my facial expressions.

"There is and I think you will like it" I said and he looked at me raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Henry, I'm immortal" I said.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN SWAMPED WITH COURSE WORK AND THEATRE, AND ALSO I HAD FOOD POISONING WHICH WAS NOT FUN LET ME TELL YOU. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW**

Henry's jaw dropped in surprise

"Bu-but how?" he asked and I smiled

"When I was in surgery last night and I died. I actually did die. I remember that feeling of lose and pain and of being unsure. Wanting to see you again and to meet our little girl, that is what I remember and then the next thing I know I'm in a white room and there was Sean and he's telling me that I needed to stop crying as there was someone who needed to see me. Confused I did my best to stop crying and then out of nowhere Abigail appeared and she told me that I was immortal, that because you were my soul mate, I had a choice, to die and leave everyone I loved including you behind or to come back and live an eternity with you and our baby girl. So I chose the choice that meant that I could live with you forever" I said and he looked at me oddly. It took him a while before he calmed down enough to talk it through with me

"You meet Abigail?" he asked and I smiled, of course he would focus on that

"My subconscious meet Abigail yes" I said and he nodded

"And your immortal?" he asked and I nodded a smile on my face

"But what happens when you die?" he asked and I took his hands in my own

"I appear wherever you or Lily are" I said and he nodded

"Wait, why is it that you come back around me and our little girl and I come back with the nearest body of water?" he asked and I looked at him

"Abigail sort of explained it to me a little bit. She said that I was to come back to life near the two of you as it was the two of you that I had contact with before I died. Which means that you come back in a body of water because you were shot and tossed overboard and left to die" I said and he nodded a little.

"Wow, it took me over 200 years to figure that out and here you are on your first day as an immortal telling me the reason we come back from the dead" he said and I smiled

"I don't care the reason as long as we can be together forever" I said and he placed a kiss on my forehead

"Forever" he whispered.

Later that morning Henry and I were sitting on the bed, talking when in walked Abe. He looked stressed and unsure of what he might see behind the door. We turned to him and smiled at him

"Jo! Are you alright?" he asked and I beamed

"Never been better Abe" I told him and he looked between the two of us as he made his way closer to the two of us. He looked at me intently before he threw his arms around me and whispered

"I was so worried about you Jo. About you and my little sister that I didn't sleep last night" he said and I looked at him as he pulled away. I turned on the bed and grabbed a hold of both his hands and looked at him

"Abe, I'm not going anywhere ever again. And your little sister is down in NICU but we can go down and see her if you would like?" I asked and he nodded a small smile on his face

"Oh yes please" he said and he looked like an eager little boy on Christmas morning and for the first time I felt some sort of motherly bond with Abe even if he was my senior. Getting off the bed and looping my arms through both Henry and Abe's arms we made our way down to NICU. We walked in and were taken to our little girl and as Abe laid eyes on his little sister for the first time he said

"She's so tiny" and we both nodded

"There was a little bit of a complication with her birth and I had an emergency C-section. But she is healthy and if everything goes as planned she should be able to come out of here and be placed in the nursery" I explained and he nodded

"Can I touch her?" he said not taking his eyes off his little sister

"Of course you may Abe" I said and he smiled sitting in the chair next to the incubator and running a thumb over her beautiful little body. For the first time since I'd seen her she was reacting to someone and she made to nuzzle into Abe's hand and watching him he had a look of pride on his face before he turned to me and Henry and beamed.

About five minutes later one of the nurses came over and asked

"Excuse me Ms Martinez but we were just wondering if you would feel a little more comfortable if you pumped some breast milk and we could store some of it and use a bit of it to put in a tube so that she gets something to eat and starts to get used to the taste" one of the new shift nurses said and I looked her, nodding. Henry stayed with Abe and Lily and I followed the nurse to the nurse's station at the back of the room.

"Now we'll get you to sit over here, now I will be here to help you if you need it but its quite simple actually" she said as I sat in the chair and gave me the machine. I tried pumping for about twenty minutes until I felt a wave of something come over me and I knew that I couldn't breast feed at all as I was now immortal and it had meant that I was unable to do so, it was the only thing that made sense. Sobbing as I realised this and shoving my face in my hands to try muffle the sound as the nurse tried to reassure me that it was going to be alright. Henry must've heard as he came running over and had me wrapped in his arms whispering reassurances in my ear. When I calmed down a little he asked

"What is it Jo?" and I frowned

"I can't breast feed" I said and he frowned as well.

"It will be alright Jo. You may not be able to breast feed but there are other options out there and we will find one that suits us" he said and I looked at him, it upset me that I couldn't breast feed, as that was one of the healthiest ways to get Lily's immune system boosted.

"We can put her on a formula, there are types that are made with most of the benefits that come from breast feeding and are made for infants" the nurse said and I nodded

"Yes please" I said and I looked at Henry who was looking at me a little concerned. I gave him my best smile before he leant forward and kissed my cheek.

"You alright now love?" he asked and I nodded

"Yes" I said and he helped me up and we made our way back over to Abe and Lily. Abe looked up and asked

"You alright Jo?" and I nodded.

"Yeah just a little break down. Would you like to know her name?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes please" he said and again that eagerness was back

"Abe meet Lily Grace Morgan" I said and he smiled

"That's such a pretty name and it suites her" he said and I looked at Henry who beamed at his son.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE UPDATED THIS STORY AND NO ITS NOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE IT WAS GOING, IT WAS JUST BECASUE I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY, WRITING FANFICTION HAS KIND OF TAKEN A BACK SEAT OVER THE LAST YEAR. HOWEVER I HAVE A COUPLE OF WEEKS OFF SO HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE AT LEAST FOR A LITTLE WHILE.**

It was a little later in the afternoon when Hanson and Karen turned up to see us. Luckily we were back in my room when they arrived so that they could easily find us. Henry and I were in the middle of discussing what would happen if Lily wasn't allowed to be moved from NICU to the nursery when they knocked on the door.

"Come in" Henry called and the both of us looked up to see who it was, I smiled upon seeing my work partner and his wife, entering with a present and a couple of balloons that were decorated in dull tones of pink, saying "It's a girl" on each balloon.

"Congratulations Jo and Henry" both of them chorused as they made their way over to the bed and gave us both a hug before sitting in the seats next to the bed, Henry having given his up and sat on the bed next to me.

"So how is she?" Hanson asked and I smiled

"She's perfect Mike" I said and he smiled at me

"I can't believe that she was born just hours before my birthday" he said and I giggled

"Well it's not like I had much of a choice Mike, she decided that yesterday was the best day to greet us and so here she is" I said and he nodded. I watched as Karen rolled her eyes at her husband before turning her attention to Henry and I,

"So what's her name?" she asked and I smiled

"Lily Grace Morgan" I said and she smiled

"That's such a pretty name. Abe rang to say that he had seen her this morning down in NICU but that she was doing well. How are you doing?" she asked and I smiled

"For having had surgery last night I'm doing very well thank you. Much better than I thought I would" I said and she nodded, it was true I was doing better than I had expected, especially since I had thought I would be dead but had been granted immortality so my condition now was much like I would be any other day.

"I was going to say you looked very bright for someone who just had surgery" Hanson said and I nodded

"I guess I'm just feeling a lot better because I have my little girl to look after now and that is more important" I said and I looked at Henry who smiled at me but gave me a knowing look. He knew how much I hated lying to these guys, I mean they were like my family and his now too but he hadn't told them of his immortality during the time that he had known them, I'd only found out cause I'd witnessed his death. I was about to ask them something when Hanson's phone rang, we waited in silence before he hung up.

"I'm sorry guys we're going to have to love and leave you. That was the department saying that we had an urgent case, and I have to drive Karen back home. But we'll come and visit soon" Hanson said

"That's fine Mike, you go and do us proud" I said and he nodded. Both of them said their goodbyes before leaving. I almost forgot that they had brought in a present with them.

"Henry do you want to pass me the present that they brought in" I said and he nodded leaning down and grabbing the present. We both unwrapped it and smiled at the little outfits that were inside and the little teddy bear that was there as well.

It was a little while later when the nurse came and asked if we wanted to go down and see Lily, so after saying that I was perfectly fine to make my way down without a wheel chair Henry and I made our way down to NICU where a couple of nurses were gathered around the crib were Lily was. I turned to the nurse and asked

"What happened to my daughter?" I asked and she smiled

"She's being moved to the nursery. That's why we asked you down. Would you like to carry your daughter?" she asked and I perked up at the idea of finally getting to hold my daughter but I was a little concerned, it seemed Henry was thinking the same thing and asked

"What happened to her 24 hour monitoring, she was in NICU for 16 hours and we were told that she would be monitored just in case?"

"We're still going to monitor her but we believe that her condition has improved greatly. We believe that she'll be able to go home with you by this time tomorrow if all goes as planned" the nurse told us and Henry and I looked at each other happily, he squeezed my hand before we made our way over to our little girl. She was crying and one of the other nurses saw us standing there and motioned for us to take her. I looked at Henry and he nodded, holding out my arms for the little girl, she was placed in them and I cradled her close, whispering things to her to try and calm her. It took 30 seconds and she was quiet in my arms, looking up at me with an adorable little look and I smiled in awe at the perfection that was my daughter.

"Hello Lily Grace" I said smiling before placing a tender kiss on her forehead before she snuggled closer into my chest. Looking up at Henry I could see the look of adoration on his face and knew that he was going to be such a doting father with our little girl and he was going to spoil her.

When we arrived in the nursery and I was able to sit with her and bottle feed her, I beamed down at the little girl in my arms. I had been waiting a long time for this moment and as I looked up at Henry, I saw a similar look on his face as the one that had been on mine.

"I love both of you so very much" he said and I smiled

"I love you too Henry with every part of who I am" I said and he placed a kiss a top my head before running a finger over Lily's forehead.

"She's absolutely beautiful" I whispered as she squirmed, a sign that she was finished with her bottle, sitting her up I patted her back gently and we waited for her to burp before I handed her to Henry who had been waiting patiently for a cuddle with his little girl. It was a very cute scene watching him cuddle the little girl who had been fighting so desperately yesterday to survive and was now doing so much better that she had been moved early. It had been a hard night for us and we were glad now that we would be able to hold our daughter.


End file.
